La vueltas del destino
by Nathalie Grayson
Summary: Ella: una modelo muy hermosa, con un pasado oscuro, sumida en la tristeza y los vicios. El: un chico que lo perdió todo, que vive solo para el trabajo intentando olvidar su pasado. Aveces sufres mucho por que el destino tiene preparado algo mejor para ti. ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren? Dejen reviews chicoooos
1. Chapter 1

**DC cómics no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un ruido gigante de cientos de personas hablando, todas reunidas en un gran salón, decorado con listones rosas y hermosas luces, en medio se localizaba una larga pista, en la cual unos minutos más tarde caminaran las modelos más hermosas de la ciudad.  
En los camerinos el ruido era similar al de afuera, las chicas altas, morenas, castañas y rubias corrían de un lado a otro, sonriendo y gritando caprichosas frases, eran las chicas más hermosas de la ciudad y ellas lo sabían, por lo cual tenían aires de grandeza.

En un pequeño privado adentro de los mismos camerinos se encontraba sentada frente al espejo una hermosa chica, la más hermosa de todas las que se encontraban en el lugar. Era importante ya que su camerino esta apartado del de las demás.  
Tenía una cabellera preciosa, larga y pelirroja, tenía un par de ojos color verde esmeralda y sus hermosos rasgos combinaban perfecto con su rostro, el tono de su piel era indescifrable ya que era un bronceado único, dorado, parecía que brillaba, si que era bonita.  
Alrededor de ella se movían 5 estilistas, uno la maquillaba, otro le hacía pequeños rusos en las puntas de su cabello, uno más pintaba las uñas, y otra supervisaba todo de lejos.

Parecía una princesa, atendida por todos, sin embargo su semblante era serio y su cara carecía de expreccion alguna. Era como una muñeca de plástico no transmitía emoción alguna y solo obedecía cuando le decían que levantara la cara hacia un lado o a otro.

-Kori, levanta un poco la cara-dijo una de las chicas.  
Kori obedeció, levanto un poco la barbilla permitiendo que le aplicara un poco de polvo con una brocha en su rostro.  
-Eres muy hermosa Kori-dijo la chica admirándola y viéndola mientras daba un suspiro- quisiera ser como tu-.

Kori Anders la regreso ver con una cara sin expresión alguna y mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una voz fría contesto.

-tu no quieres ser como yo, no quieres ver las cosas que yo ya vi.

La chica la miro sorprendida y con voz nerviosa dijo- pe-pero eres famosa, hermosa y rica, todos los hombres te aman, todos quieren estar contigo, no entiendo como...  
-tu no quieres terminar así, famosa, y tonta, y sin edad- interrumpió kori con voz triste y desesperada- tu no lo ves, como nadie lo puede ver, pero por dentro me estoy muriendo, estoy vacía.  
-Kori!- grito una voz masculina con mucha autoridad.

La pelirroja volteo y se encontró con un chico alto, piel blanca y ojos grises, hermosos y profundos que la miraban de manera desaprobatoria.  
-Está todo bien kori?- pregunto el joven.  
-Si, solo...platicaba con ella, no es nada jason- dijo ella con voz baja y sumisa.  
-ok. Entonces quita esa cara, no querrás que tus fans piensen que eres una chica triste verdad?, vamos sonríe un poco-.

La pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa apenas predecible solo, subiendo un poco, los labios, parecía contenta pero sus ojos reflejaban suma tristeza a diferencia de sus labios.  
-Muy bien, mi star, así me gusta- dijo el cariñosamente-espera que te llamen, y sabes sonriente y hermosa como siempre- dijo mientras salía del camerino y deja a la chica sola sumida en sus pensamientos.  
Ella estaba en deuda con el cierto?, la había rescatado de ese pasado tan horrendo, la apoyo cuando estaba sola, la volvió famosa y ahora le tenía que devolver el favor, tenía que obedecerlo y ser su "star", pero definitivamente eso la tenia agotada.  
Tomo una copa con champaña que estaba en el tocador y la vacío de un solo trago, estaba a punto de ser lanzada hacia los flashes y miradas de aquellas personas falsas y frígidas, que la amaban o la criticaban, la juzgaban y la mareaban de gritos, otra noche mas, otro desfile mas. Suspiro, se sentía sola, muy sola.  
-kori, estas lista? Es tu turno-anuncio una voz femenina.  
Se paró de su silla, se miro en el espejo, puso aquella sonrisa fingida, y salió del camerino.

Lo que no sabía era que esa noche, en el mismo salón, se encontraba alguien igual de solo o incluso más que ella, caminaba entre la gente que asistió al evento, el portaba un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, tenía un pequeño audífono en el oído.  
Su trabajo de esa noche era sencillo, ser la seguridad del evento, encargase de que todo transcurriera normalmente.  
Pero esa noche conocería a la persona que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Lo sigo, me mato, lo elimino, esta feooo, esta bonis...**

**Un review please para saber su opinion:)**

**besitos y gracias por leer **


	2. STAY

**DC comics ni los titanes me pertenecen :(**

**STAY**

Dick Grayson caminaba por el amplio salón, odiaba ese tipo de eventos, con gente superficial y falsa. Sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a ellos, ya que su padre adoptivo Bruno, lo obligaba a ir cuando tenia algun evento de ese tipo.  
"Y mas que nunca falsa"-pensó el chico, mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor con sus grandes y bellos ojos azules y notaba que se encontraba en un desfile de modas. Pero total era trabajo y el ambicionaba convertirse en un gran detective, por lo cual debía comenzar desde abajo, siendo seguridad en esa ocasión.  
El trabajo era bueno, aprendía mucho y hacia que se olvidara un poco de su pasado y de su soledad.

Sus dias se ivan lentos, entrenando, trabajando y ayudando a su padre con sus investigaciones. Una rutina larga y repetitiva que parecía no tener fin.  
El recordaba aver sido feliz en algún momento de su vida, pero esos recuerdos estaban en el olvido.  
-Robin, Robin, atento el evento esta por comenzar, localízate en tu zona- informo una voz en su audífono, el chico se puso alerta y se dirigió a una esquina donde podía visualizar todo el salón entero.  
Las luces claras bajaron y dejaron el salón en una tenue oscuridad apaciguada por una cálida luz azul oscuro.  
Una música escandalosa empezó a resonar por todo el lugar, las luces, dos enormes círculos,de luz clara iluminaron la pista contrastando con la oscuridad del salon.  
Unas chicas "huecas" como el las definía, empezaron a desfilar por la pista de dos en dos, mientras los flashes llovían y la gente aplaudía emocionada.  
Dick bostezo, esto en verdad estaba muy aburrido.

_  
Lista?-dijo una voz a la pelirroja que se encontraba detrás de la cortina roja observando la luz a la que tendría que caminar en unos momentos, su mirada era perdida en algún punto de sus recuerdos...

**FLASHBACK**  
Se vio a ella misma junto a sus padres, en un parque, tirados en el verde pasto, su hermana y ella corriendo y sus padres riendo mientras el viento movía sus mechones de cabello.  
Kori ven aquí hermosa- la llamo su padre, ella corrió a sus brazos los cuales la recibieron abiertos, la acurruco en su pecho mientras susurraba-mi pequeña, mi Starfire estas destinada a grandes cosas- dijo mirándola con ternura.  
-te quiero mi pequeña estrella de fuego-.  
**FIN FLASHBACK**

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, brillando aun mas, suspiro, mientras trataba de Permanecer serena.  
Que pensaría su padre si la viera ahora? Si la viera asi, tan triste, tan sola, viviendo la vida solo por vivirla, sin razón, monótona, aliviándose en falsos lujos y algunas copas, llenando su tiempo con desfiles para que su vida le pareciera menos miserable.  
Una lágrima.  
La limpio rápidamente de su rostro, noto que la música fuerte y ruidosa se empezaba a calmar para dejar un empiezo dé una ligera canción de piano. Era su turno.

La música había cambiado, eso lo noto el chico,que se moría del aburrimiento, ahora era un suave compas, le agradaba un poco mas esa música que la anterior.

(N/A escuchen Stay-Rihanna a partir de aquí)

La luz del lugar se volvió mas tenue, y una lluvia de papeles de colores plateados cayó sobre todo el salón, dando una atmósfera mágica junto con la musica.  
Una voz suave anunciaba de manera tranquila acorde con la atmósfera del lugar: - Es hora de presentar a nuestra estrella de esta noche, con ustedes presentando el nuevo diseño de Carolina Herrera, Kori Anders, nuestra "Starfire"

Toda la gente volteo a ver de inmediato a la pista, algunos comenzaron a moverse queriendo llegar más cerca de la plataforma, se alzaban en puntas y movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar el mejor punto para observar.  
El chico ojiazul se limitó a quedarse en su esquina, atento a que no pasara ningún percance, se empezó a escuchar movimiento en su audífono derecho.

-Aquí todo bien, ala derecha, reporta águila, cambio.- dijo una voz ronca en medio de la estática del audífono.

-Todo tranquilo, ala izquierda, reporta pantera, cambio, Robin repórtate- contesto otra voz.

Dick se llevo una mano a su oreja, presiono un botón,y comenzó a decir con voz llena de energia

-Aquí Robin todo normal, ala centr..-  
Pero no pudo continuar, se había,quedado sin palabras al igual que todos los presentes, sus ojos se abrieron de manera expresiva, mirando a la chica que caminaba en ese momento sobre la pista.

**Not really sure how to feel about it****  
****Something in the way you move****  
****Makes me feel like **

**I can't live without you****  
****It takes me all the way****  
****I want you to stay******

Era como una visión, no caminaba con prisa ni pretensión, o haciendo raras poses como las anteriores chicas. Solo caminaba sobre la pista con ligeros pasos, mirando al frente, y con una una sonrisa apenas predecible, su cara era serena, tenia un hermoso cabello rojo largo y pequeños risos en las puntas del mismo, una pequeña trenza de lado y unos cuantos mechones juguetones sueltos la hacían ver perfecta, con su vestido blanco de encaje parecia un ángel, pegado al cuerpo en,la parte superior y se iba haciendo cada ves mas ancho hasta terminar en una amplia falda que parecía algodón, sus facciones resaltadas levemente por el maquillaje, pero eran esos grandes y hermosos ojos color esmeralda los que parecían tener hipnotizados a todos los presentes.

Llego al final la pista y levanto,la mirada viendo a todos los presentes.  
-Es bellísima-expreso una señora muy extravagante que se encontraba cerca de Dick.  
No podía despegar su mirada de ella, parecía sacada de algún sueño, estaba en shock, el mundo se había desvanecido a su alrededor, la gente desapareció, la música resonaba lenta en su cabeza y la imagen de esa chica caminando por la pista se quedaba grabada en su mente de manera automática, ni si quiera podía escuchar los gritos que seguían resonando en su oído. Quien era ella? Por que era tan terriblemente hermosa pero su semblante tan triste?.

Empezaron a llover flashes primero uno y luego otro y otro, su cabeza estaba asimilando todo muy lentamente, su cuerpo estaba presente sobre esa pasarela pero su mente no, volteo a a ver a la gente, pero su mirada los distinguía como sombras borrosas, la música era un zumbido con ritmo y sus oídos zumbaban de manera aguda.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando tenia que modelar, su mente cansada y en parte afectada por las copas que se había tomado antes de salir le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Su respiración se comenzó a agitar y empezó a sentir la necesidad de correr lejos, muy lejos y alejarse de las personas, del ruido y de las luces. Su corazón le decía que se bajara y corriera muy lejos, pero su cuerpo no le respondia.  
Miro hacia atrás y vio entre las cortinas del escenario a la única persona en la que podía confiar, Jason Gritz, su único amigo, su mánager y dueño de la agencia de modelaje y lo mas cercano a una familia.  
Jason avanzo por la pista saludando al publico, llego hasta kori para hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia los invitados, mientras estos ovacionaban de pie. Detrás de Jasón salieron las demás modelos, haciendo un triángulo del cual kori y el eran la punta.

Una persona del Staff le paso un micrófono a Jason.

-Gracias muchas gracias, le quiero agredecer a todos los asistentes por venir, y por apoyar a mi agencia en crecimiento y quiero pedir un aplauso mas para mi "Star", mi modelo estrella, la mejor de todas, la mas bella-dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar un brazo por su cintura y en,un movimiento brusco la jalo hacia su costado- Ella seguirá brillando esta noche, los esperamos en el baile.-

Kori mantenía su mirada hacia el piso, odiaba que Jasón la mimara enfrente de todos, el se acercó a su oído y le susurro

- kori, vamos levanta la,cara que todo el mundo vea lo preciosa que eres. Y trata de sonreír por favor.

Ella obedeció levantó la cara y miro las luces y al publico, pero ahora pudo ver caras y cuerpos perfectamente. Sonrió un poco por indicación de Jason y cuando estaba apunto de bajar la cara nuevamente sintió una mirada entre las sombras.  
Miro hacia el punto con mucha curiosidad.

"Hermosos"- fue lo único que pensó al encontrarse con un par de ojos grandes y expresivos, color azul profundo como el mar, tenían un brillo misterioso, entre la curiosidad y la sorpresa, valla si que eran bellos.

El propietario de aquellos ojos la estaba mirando y sus ojos de ambos hicieron contacto (N\A escuchar Young and beautiful-lana del rey perfecta para esta parte)

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, no podían romper el contacto, ni siquiera por que el chico tenia gritos de sus jefes en el oído derecho o por que Jasón le estaba hablando de manera cada vez mas fuerte a la chica hasta el punto de sacudir su brazo un poco para ver si reaccionaba.  
El mundo había desaparecido solo se encontraban ese par de ojos que se miraban fijamente, como si se conocieran desde hace mil vidas atrás.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, si una sonrisa, la mas sincera en muchos años, el chico de los ojos "de cielo" como ella ya lo había nombrado se la devolvió, curveando ligeramente sus labios, lo que lo hizo ver mucha mas atractivo. Esas almas en eternas tristeza se estaban sonriendo simplemente viéndose a los ojos, ella quería saber su nombre, se sentía impotente ante las miradas de todos sin poder moverse a hacer algo para saber el nombre de aquel chico misterioso.

Como si le hubiera leeido la mente el ojiazul comenzó a caminar entre la gente para acercarse a la pista, pero Jasón al ver que kori no reaccionaba la comenzó a jalar hacia dentro del escenario, antes de que ambos desparecieran atrás de la cortina roja, Dick llego a la pista y grito.

-Dick Grayson!, me llamo Dick Grayson.

-Kori Anders!- grito la pelirroja antes de desaparecer detrás del escenario con los jalones de su manager y la mira atónita de todo el publico.

Un flash aturdió a Dick, un fotógrafo salio corriendo.

-Que diablos te pasa Kori⁉ Te congelaste allá afuera, todos lo notaron! Tienes idea de lo que dirán las revistas mañana⁉ - grito con furia Jason a la pelirroja detrás del escenario haciendo que varias modelos,y personas del Staff voltearan a ver.

-La verdad es que no me importa Jason, te dije que estaba cansada, no eh dormido casi nada últimamente, el cansancio me hace que me pasen estas cosas- dijo la chica con voz tranquila a diferencia del mar de furia que era el joven enfrente de ella- No quiero ir a al baile, estoy muriendo de sueño.

Dicho esto kori se volteo para retirarse a lo que Jason la tomo del brazo volteándola, se hacerco a ella y en voz baja para que nadie de los curiosos que veían la discusión escuchara le dijo:

-Kori, que no se te olvide lo que eras antes de que te encontrara, no se te olvide quien te ayudo cuando no tenias a nadie, vamos es un baile únicamente, no hagas que me sienta mal, ya logre que modelaras un Carolina Herrera y en ese baile abra muchos mas diseñadores, es una oportunidad única para ti y tu carrera.

Kori bajo la mirada, le valía un comino su carrera pero no quería desepcionar a Jason, le debía demasiado.

-Lo siento-dijo con voz baja-Claro que iré Jason, y hablare con todos y sonreiré mucho y seré amable y todo lo que te gusta que sea.

-Esa es mi Star- le puso sus manos en sus hombros y le dio un pequeño abrazo.-Vamos ve a que te pongan bonita, por cierto, conoces al loco que te grito en la pista?

-no, jamas lo había visto-respondió pensativa.

En ese momento un elemento de seguridad paso por el costado de la chica, ella vio su chaqueta, era igual al del chico de los ojos azules, tal vez el era un elemento de seguridad tambien, si asi era tendría que estar en el baile de esa noche, ya que se trataba del mismo evento.

"Lo buscaré" pensó la pelirroja antes de empezarse a cambiar.

**Hola a todos:)**

**Creo que no eh hecho las presentaciones necesarias jejeje, bueno mi nombre es Nathalie Michelle (se pronuncia natali jiji:) soy Mexicana y vivo en Acapulco. Bueno creo que al igual que la mayoría aqui, AMO a los titanes, no saben la manera en que estos héroes se ganaron mi cariño, soy su fiel fanática desde hace ya 9 años.**

**Mas adelante les contaré mas de mi:)gracias por los reviews de verdad se siente re-chulo cuando te dicen que tu historia les gusta, soy realmente nueva en esto, asi que acepto sugerencias y criticas que no sean tan duras por fis.**

**Que les pareció el cap? Dejen un reviewsitooooo :3**

**Gracias por leer3**


	3. La sonrisa rota

**DC comics no me pertenece, tampoco los Teen Titans:(**

_La sonrisa rota_

Una mirada de desaprobación y enojo se dibujaba en la cara del tipo al que se acercaba Dick.

Era alto y moreno, formido con una mirada que realmente intimidaba, él era Víctor, el jefe del trabajo de esa noche y un gran amigo del chico ojiazul desde hace ya muchos años.

-¿Dick Grayson por que no te reportabas?- pregunto el moreno aparentemente tranquilo- Que piensas que dirá Bruno cuando le informe que te desapareciste por MAS DE MEDIA HORA, SIN UNA SOLA PALABRA!?-dijo gritando en medio de una mezcla de risa y enojo.

-Tu no le dirás nada Vic, ya que te recuerdo que tu auto se descompuso y a menos que quieras regresar caminando a tu casa y no en la moto conmigo, no le dirás nada a Bruno-contesto el chico con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, sabía que había dado en el blanco.

El chico moreno lo miro con cara perpleja y dijo- Vamos Robín, ¿no me mandarías caminando a casa verdad? a parte Bruno no tiene por qué enterarse de nada.

-Ok Vic tenemos un trato. Yo te llevo a casa y tú no dices nada- contesto Dick en, tono victorioso.

-Siempre termino haciendo lo que tú dices aunque yo sea el jefe de las misiones, no sé cómo rayos pasa eso- el moreno se volteo y comenzó a reír mientras choca las manos con Dick en señal de que el trato estaba hecho.

-Por cierto ya deja de llamarme Robín, siento muy extraño cuando lo haces, es mi Alias de seguridad, y tú te la pasas gritándolo todo el tiempo.- comento Dick mientras se paraba aun lado de Víctor.

-Me la paso más tiempo contigo trabajando, que conviviendo así que ya me acostumbre a ese nombre, al contrario yo siento raro decirte Dick, quisiera cambiar el mío siento que "Águila" no es el bueno.-dijo Víctor muy pensativo, después de poner cara de estar pensando demasiado durante un rato a completo- Que te parecería ¿"Cyboy"?, ya que soy bueno para la tecnología.

-El que sea está bien, es solo trabajo-contesto Dick fríamente, provocando que Víctor pusiera cara de enfado.

-A todo esto, no me has dicho por que no contestabas Robín, ¿qué paso?-interrogo Víctor mirando fijamente a su amigo.

A la mente de Dick volvió la imagen de aquella hermosa chica caminando por la pista, la mirada fija de sus ojos verdes que no podían separase de los suyos y el brillo magnético de su piel.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Me entretuve Vic, nada de qué preocuparse-contesto restándole importancia al asunto, pero la verdad es que sentía una profunda necesidad de hablar con aquella chica, su nombre lo recordaba, ¿cómo era? Kori, se llamaba kori, trataría de encontrarla en el baile, era la modelo estrella, tenía que estar ahí esa noche.

Kori Anders vestía a diferencia de su vestido extravagante de la pista, ahora uno muy sencillo, era color azul agua, sin tirantes y ajustado en la parte del busto y después caía de forma sencilla, tenía un poco de vuelo y llegaba un poco más abajo de su rodilla. En la parte trasera justo a la altura de su cintura tenía un moño enorme, lo cual le daba un toque dulce e inocente al vestuario. Tenía unas zapatillas altas en tono plateado y su cabello estaba recogido en una sencilla coleta alta, su maquillaje cargado había desaparecido y solo tenía un ligero toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

Bajo las escaleras que conducían al salón del baile, bajo escalón por escalón y mientras lo hacía volteo a ver a los asistentes, buscaba un par de ojos azules, pero no los vio. Siguió avanzando y al final de las escaleras Jasón la esperaba con una mano extendida, poso su mano sobre la de él.

Jasón le dio una sonrisa mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Te vez hermosa- le susurro-Ven tengo muchas personas que presentarte, son importantes en el ámbito de la moda, trata de ser amable y sonreír mucho, te llevare una copa en un momento.

-Jasón-le hablo kori mirándolo a los ojos- no quiero tomar esta noche, sé que con algunas copas me vuelvo más sociable y abierta, pero no me siento cómoda sabes? Me ha estado afectando mucho esto de tomar cada evento y en cada cena.

-Solo una Kori, recuerda que es descortés rechazar una bebida cuando te la están ofreciendo, estas son persona importantes y están acostumbradas a hablar de negocios de esa manera. Así que no seas grosera y acepta lo que te ofrezcan, yo te cuidare.

La chica suspiro mientras veía como Jasón iba por un pequeño puñado de personas que hablaban entre ellos mismos, eran como diez personas de las cuales solo dos eran mujeres.

Un mesero paso a su lado con una bandeja llena de copas de champaña le ofreció una a la pelirroja, la cual la tomo. Observo la copa con el contenido dorado-transparente, vio como las burbujas subían lentamente a la base.

Le dio un trago, vio a Jasón acercarse con las personas, otro trago, suspiro, un trago más, la copa estaba vacía. Esa noche sería muy larga.

Grayson entro al salón, Víctor le indicó el área que le tocaría, el eligió el centro, tendría vista de todo el salón y podría buscar a la chica de los ojos de esmeraldas. Camino lentamente observando con mucha atención a la gente tratando de localizarla, pero no lo logro, el ruido era bastante y la gente mucha.

Logro visualizar un grupo de personas que mantenían rodeada a una cabellera pelirroja, se acercó un poco más para ver mejor. "no, la estoy confundiendo" pensó el chico al escuchar una risa estridente saliendo del centro del grupo.

Se acercó un poco mas solo para descubrir que efectivamente si era la chica de la pista, la de los ojos bellos, pero esta vez se veía diferente, se reía de manera exagerada, hablaba con ademanes falsos y fingía que se divertía contestando las preguntas de aquellas personas que la miraban como si fueran producto el cual estaban analizando si comprarlo o no, estaba obviamente afectada por el líquido que estaba en su copa de su mano derecha.

"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, una chica hermosa, modelo y que no fuera superficial, si claro"- pensó Dick decepcionado. Se alejó de la escena dispuesto a seguir haciendo su trabajo.

De verdad había sentido una conexión especial cuando vio a la modelo en la pista, pensó quizás que sería diferente, pero su intuición había fallado, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abatido.

Estaba mareada, y sus movimientos ya no los podía controlar muy bien. Ya había terminado de charlar con la mayoría de las personas que le presento Jasón, sola faltaba ese diseñador nuevo, que la estaba convenciendo para usar uno de sus diseños, kori apenas y escuchaba la mitad de lo que decía, se había emocionado con la champaña y se sentía muy afectada por la misma y la gente ya lo estaba empezando a notar. Quería irse.

Tengo varios diseños que podrías usar, tienes un cuerpo precioso y mis vestidos son muy sensuales te quedarían a la perfección- decía el hombre de barba negra y ojos oscuros que estaba frente a ella, vestía un smoking color negro y en la mano sostenía un vaso con whiskie, veía a la chica de manera provocativa, lo que ella ya había notado, pero como no podía hablar muy bien por causa del alcohol decidió aguantarlo un rato más en lo que terminaba para poder marcharse a dormir.

Ella no contestaba, solo asentía con la cabeza, temía decir alguna tontería ya que su conciencia se iba cada vez más con cada copa que se tomaba.

-Sabes eres muy hermosa, podrías llegar muy lejos si te lo propones-continuo el hombre- pero la duda aquí es, que tan dispuesta estas

Para llegar a ser la mejor- dicho esto se acercó a kori y puso una mano en su pierna- yo podría ayudarte.

Kori abrió los ojos en su totalidad, todo efecto del alcohol se había ido por la sorpresa y el enojo, acaso ese hombre se le estaba insinuando que se acostara con él?, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, para luego estrellar su mano en la mejilla del hombre haciendo que se escuchara un ruido seco que indicaba el golpe.

El hombre reaccionó muy tarde tocándose la mejilla adolorida y viendo fijamente como kori lo miraba con furia.

-Yo no soy un objeto que se compra o que simplemente pueden usar y tirar-dijo señalando con el dedo al individuo con una voz que se quebraba a causa de la furia y la intensidad de las palabras- yo no soy de nadie, y escúcheme bien, no lo quiero volver a ver cerca de mi o yo misma lo hare pedazos con mis propias manos. Maldito.

Dicho esto kori dio media vuelta y salió del salón, se dirigió hacia los Jardines del lugar donde se celebraba el baile, lagrimas caían sobre su rostro, rojo de tanta rabia, camino más rápido para internarse en pequeños pasillos llenos de vegetación y plantas.

Estaba arte, asqueada de que siempre la vieran como un objeto sexual o como una imagen superficial, siempre era lo mismo, hombres insinuándosele, viendo su cuerpo, mujeres que la veían con envidia o como un producto del cual sacar dinero. Miles de propuestas para que se desnudara en revistas o miles de pervertidos queriéndola comprar con autos, dinero y lujos.

Encontró una pequeña banca de madera debajo de un árbol, todo estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad, se sentó y empezó a sollozar, como es que había terminado así?. Se quitó las zapatillas y las tiro con furia al pasto, puso sus pies en la tierra y sintió la humedad del césped recién regado. Se deshizo de su coleta liberando su cabello agitándolo con las manos, se recargo en el respaldo de la banca, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que su cabello callera, miro al cielo.

La luna se alzaba hermosa y brillante y la iluminaba como única fuente de luz del lugar donde estaba el cielo repleto de estrellas brillaba en todo su esplendor, un grillo se escuchó a lo lejos. Suspiro. Estaba más tranquila ahora, levanto su cabeza para mirar al rededor y se dio cuenta que había una hermosa fuente frente a ella, donde unas peces se movían en el agua.

El mareo regreso, había tomado demasiado, se tocó la cabeza y se recostó completamente en la banca descalza y con el cabello revuelto. Se acurruco y el peso de sus párpados le gano. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

La chica acurrucada en la banca estaba soñando, se veía a ella misma en un lugar oscuro, lloraba aterrada de miedo junto con otro puñado chicas igual de espantadas que ella. Una puerta se abrió dejando pasar un poco de luz. Un hombre alto y aterrador se acercó a kori, su cara estaba cubierta por la oscuridad, no podía ver quien era, o estaba demasiado aterrada para recordarlo. Le toco su cara y le acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Su respiración estaba muy cerca de ella.

Una corriente de aire hizo que se estremeciera en la banca, sacándola de la profundidad de su sueño, su piel se erizo. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, cuando para su sorpresa sintió algo cálido y suave sobre su cuerpo, todo rastro del frio se había ido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, soñolienta pudo ver a un chico pelinegro con ojos azules, espera, era el chico que había visto antes.

Se incorporó rápidamente y vio que la había tapado con su chaqueta, lo volteo a ver, el simplemente la miraba, ella hizo lo mismo sorprendida.

-Quién eres?-pregunto la chica con voz soñolienta mientras se tallaba los ojos para despertar mejor.

-Ya te había dicho, no recuerdas?, bueno de hecho te lo grite, Dick Grayson, pero me puedes decir Dick-dijo el chico en tono tranquilo y analizando a la chica que tenía enfrente, quería descifrar su personalidad.

Kori lo miro aun con los ojos un poco caídos a causa del sueño, giro un poco la cara tratando de observarlo bien, se sentía un poco mareada pero no sabía si era a causa del alcohol o del sueño.

-Eres el chico de los ojos de cielo?-pregunto, para luego abrir los ojos mucho, taparse la boca rápidamente, se puso muy roja y desvió la mira del chico- eh este yo lo-lo siento,olvida-da lo que dije por favor-dijo muy nerviosa y apenada.

El chico sonrió levemente, se sonrojo, y miro a la chica frente a él, se veía aún más bella que en la pista, así despeinada, descalza y con mirada soñolienta, daba la impresión de ser una niña que maduro demasiado rápido. No parecía pretenciosa ahí como estaba hablando con un extraño de manera tan natural.

-Bueno no creo que mis ojos sean tan bellos, pero gracias por el cumplido-dijo Dick divertido-yo a ti te definiría como la "chica de la sonrisa rota"

Ella lo miro curiosa y extrañada.

-¿Sonrisa rota?, ¿por qué rota?-pregunto.

-Cuando estas con mucha gente tu risa es mas falsa que un billete de 25 pesos, tu sonrisa parece rota, no sincera como la que tienes ahorita-contesto Dick.

La chica no se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo, se sorprendió, estaba sonriendo mucho esa noche, claro sinceramente hablando.

-Me llamo Kori...-

-Kori Anders, reina de belleza y de los desfiles a la corta edad de 18 años, Con un futuro prominente en las pasarelas, tienes problemas por testaruda y rebelde, una modelo fuera de lo común-interrumpió Dick, demostrando su capacidad de investigación.

Kori lo miro perpleja.

-Creo que prefiero la "chica de la sonrisa rota"- dijo la pelirroja regalándole una mirada a Dick que hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, observándose, los ojos de la chica ya no se posaron solo en los ojos de Dick, vio un poco más allá mirando su cuerpo, se veía muy bien tenía que aceptar, su pantalón negro de mezclilla ajustado y su playera blanca, ya sin la chaqueta, se podía ver los bien formados brazos del chico y su pecho marcado, su cabello negro como la noche revuelto, le daba un toque sexy.

Kori se sonrojo por lo que estaba pensando. Se paró de la banca, recogió sus zapatillas e intentó acercarse a Dick, termino tambaleándose y a punto de caerse si no fuera porque en un reflejo rápido Dick la tomo entre sus brazos evitando que callera. La acerco a la banca nuevamente y la acomodo en la misma, él se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que se te quite lo mareada-dijo Dick mirándola-me puedo quedar contigo si gustas.

Ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

**Holis:)**

**Gracias por sus hermoso y bellos reviews y por las sugerencias, muchas muchas gracias me ayudan a mejorar mucho.**

**Bueno este es el siguiente cap, y eh tenido otro proyecto en la cabeza dándome vueltas quizás lo suba mañana, para que me digan si esta bueno y lo continuo.**

**Quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia, que les parece, ¿Está bien así o voy demasiado lento?**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviewsitooooos:3**


	4. Secretos

**DC comics los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen:(**

Un joven muy enojado cruzaba el salón con paso firme, volteaba a ver a todos lados, con el ceño fruncido, comprobaba que el rostro que buscaba no se encontraba ahí dentro, ya había dado más de diez vueltas.

Volteo a ver a las pocas personas que quedaban en lugar, la mayoría ebrios ricos que aprovechaban cualquier evento para beber, entre ellos vio por fin a una persona sobria, una chica diseñadora exitosa que con sus diseños originales comenzaba a destacarse en el mundo de la moda.

Su nombre era Rachel y alguna vez kori había mencionado que entre todos los diseñadores ella era la única persona agradable. La chica tenía un aspecto diferente, pero no se podía negar su belleza.

Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello hasta los hombros color negro azulado, unos enormes ojos color lavanda y un cuerpo envidiable. Sin embargo en su rostro pocas veces se dibujaba una sonrisa y era muy callada, asistía a esos lugares más por compromiso que por otra razón.

Jasón se acerco rápidamente a ella con paso decidido, lo que hizo que lo volteara a ver con una cara de seria que parecía decir "que rayos quieres", el chico se poso frente a ella, la cual lucía un vestido largo color azul oscuro.

-¿haz visto a kori?, no la encuentro-pregunto Jasón en un tono golpeado y muy poco cortes.

-Si Jasón, ya ves que yo estoy al pendiente de cada movimiento que hace kori-contesto Rachel sarcásticamente y mirando a Jasón con una cara poco amigable-deberías de dejarla un poco, siempre a estas controlando, ya no es una niña Jasón, kori ya no tiene 16 años, puede cuidarse sola.

-Rachel solo te pregunte si la habías visto, no te pedí tu opinión-contesto el chico elevando la voz.

-No, no la eh visto y si me permites tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar escuchando a un idiota.-dijo Rachel fulminándolo con la mirada.

Había que aceptar que Rachel había mentido un poco, hace un rato vio a Kori salir hacia los jardines, pero estaba harta de que Jasón siempre estuviera detrás de ella controlándola como un loco. Conocía a kori desde hace ya dos años, cuando empezó a modelar sus diseños, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en sus personalidades, y aunque se le hacia un poco ingenua, le había tomado un cariño especial a la chica, por lo mismo odiaba que Jasón la obligará a tomar en eventos o que la chantajeara con el mismo cuento de siempre, que él había hecho demasiado por ella y que le tenía qué obedecer.

Tenía pocos recuerdos de como Kori de un día para otro comenzó a destacar en el mundo del modelaje, recordaba como Jasón tuvo una agencia de modelos que no tenía nada de éxito por sus mujeres extranjeras muy poco amigables, incluso corrieron rumores de que se trataba de una fachada para cubrir negocios turbios, cuando los rumores comenzaron Jasón desapareció.

Cuando regreso ya estaba con Kori la cual solo tenía solo 16 años, decía una historia de que la había salvado de un horrible orfanato y que ahora él era su tutor, una completa estupidez ante la vista de Rachel y todos, ya que Jasón solo era 4 años mayor, tenía 20 años, casi ni podía cuidarse el mismo, ¿quien en su santo juicio le dio la tutoría de una niña cuatro años menor?

Analizando un poco más las cosas, no se sabía mucho sobre Jasón, de donde rayos había salido, o como había hecho su fortuna, nadie tenía esos datos.

Un portazo fuerte saco de sus pensamientos a la chica peli azul, Jasón había salido por la puerta principal y se dirigía hacia los jardines.

En el interior de aquel amplio jardín se encontraban Kori y Dick, ambos sentados sobre una banca a la luz de la luna, ella cubierta por la chaqueta de Dick, con sus pies descalzos sobre la banca abrazando sus piernas, el recargado de manera relajada.

Platicaban de manera silenciosa, casi en susurros, respetando de alguna manera los sonidos de la noche, de algún grillo, del agua que caía en la fuente frente a ellos, o el ruido de las llaves que regaban el verde pasto. Se sentían por alguna extraña razón, felices a gusto, el uno frente al otro únicamente platicando.

-Vivo con mi padre a las afueras de la ciudad, solos en una gran casa, muy silenciosa, supongo que has oído hablar de él. Mi padre es Bruce Wayne.-contaba Dick.

Kori puso cara de duda, para contestar:

-Emmm lo siento, creo que no eh oído hablar de él-contesto confundida.

-¿Es enserio?-cuestiono Dick- No me gusta hablar de esto, pero Bruce es dueño de casi la mitad de las empresas de la ciudad y en la otra mitad tiene acciones activas, es muy extraño que no hayas oído hablar de él. Emmm disculpa por la pregunta Kori pero ¿que tan seguido sales a la ciudad?-

Kori agachó la mirada y con un tono melancólico dijo-Este...la verdad es que nunca salgo, solo para eventos y secciones de modelaje o alguna entrevista, pero siempre Jason me lleva y me trae a todos lados, nunca eh salido a la ciudad, solo la conozco por lo que alcanzó a ver en los ventanas del auto cuando vamos a algún lado. Jasón dice que es por mi propia seguridad.

Dick frunció el ceño, cada vez le agradaba menos Jasón por lo que Kori le había contado, el ya empezaba a deducir que era un controlador total de la vida de la chica.

-Deberías de conocer dónde vives-dijo Dick sonriendo-es cierto que sufrimos de mucha inseguridad aquí, es algo que Bruce y yo tratamos de cambiar, pero también tiene sus buenos lugares, hay un pequeño muelle donde se encuentra una feria y hacen muy buenos helados.

-Suena increíble-contesto kori con entusiasmo en la voz- pero dudo que Jasón me permita ir.

-No hay que contarle-dijo Dick mirándola fijamente.

Kori lo miro con sus bellos ojos dándole una mirada cómplice y una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿Tu me llevaras?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro, buscaremos la forma de ir y regresar sin que te metas en problemas, no es por presumir pero soy bueno escabulléndome.-contesto el chico sonriente.

-Está bien Dick. Vivo en una casa pequeña, que también es la sede central de la agencia, buscaré la forma de salir sin que nadie me vea, ¿me esperaras afuera?

-Si, te esperaré-dijo Dick sonrojándose.

-KORI ANDEEEEERS, donde te metiste!- se escucho un grito totalmente histérico a lo lejos.

Kori salto de la banca rápidamente, se paro y miro a Dick con desesperación. El chico únicamente frunció el ceño.

-Dick me tengo que ir.-dijo kori firmemente.

-Entiendo, te esperaré en tu puerta mañana,-dijo Dick desapareciendo en la oscuridad de los árboles y plantas del jardín.

Cuando Kori le había dado la última mirada a sus ojos azules, volteo y se encontró de frente con Jasón, la miraba con una molestia visible en sus ojos.

-Kori me podrías decir que rayos pasa?, ya sé que eres un poco voluble y siempre te encanta llevarme la contraria, pero salirte del evento, cachetear a un diseñador y que todo el mundo y la prensa lo viera.

-Jasón sabes muy bien que hago esto por ti, este mundo jamás me ah gustado, por mi parte no quisiera modelar nunca más. Nunca salgo, me la paso encerrada viviendo solo para esto, estoy cansada, enfadada- explico la chica con una profunda tristeza en los ojos.

-Yo eh hecho todo esto por ti Kori, por nadie más, te saque del sufrimiento para que pudieras tener una vida feliz, te llene de luj..

-No Jasón, tu no, me sacaste del sufrimiento, ese sigue aquí, y aquí, seguirá por muchos años más, esto solo me ayuda a olvidarlo un poco- dijo kori ya hablando con desesperación- mi hermana Jasón, mi propia hermana Me vendió a un grupo de traficantes de blancas, mis padres están muertos, crees que eso se olvida, con pasarelas alcohol y lujos- dijo la chica mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir a mares de sus mejillas.

Jasón la miró fijamente, abrió la boca para decir algo un par de veces, pero nunca pronuncio palabra, bajo la cabeza y se acerco a Kori el rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, la sostuvo firme mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

-Lo siento-pronuncio Jasón

El ya no era ni la sombra de maldad que podía a ver sido en algún momento de su vida, ahora se encontraba ahí abrazando a una chica y consolándola, el destino había actuado en su contra, quizás cobrándole todo el daño que alguna vez causo.

Jasón Grift, alguna vez fue un chico huérfano, que un buen hombre millonario adopto, sin embargo el ya tenía un hijo adoptado y Jasón se conformo a siempre vivir bajo la sombra de este, siempre aquel chico fue el mejor, el preferido, el consentido y el solo un chico con mucha suerte.

Un día se harto y huyo muy lejos, consciente de las habilidades de investigación que dotaba a su padre adoptivo, cambio su identidad con ayuda de cierta persona que conoció cuando vagaba sin rumbo fijo, alguien dedicado a la maldad que le enseño a causar sufrimiento y a enfocar todas sus habilidades para vengarse de su padre adoptivo y su hijo , se sometió a diversas operaciones faciales para cambiar sus rasgos, y se volvió Jasón Grifft, un magnate de la moda y de las mujeres hermosas que tenía como modelos.

Pero las vueltas del destino son muchas, y un día buscando mujeres para sus negocios sucios se encontró con Kori, y esa niña que ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer le había sacado su personalidad más bondadosa. Cuidándola como un loco la miro crecer y la llevo a la cima. Y ahora sucedía algo que no tenía que pasar, estaba enamorado.

Pero estaba consciente de que él no era la mejor opción para ella, el había hecho cosas muy malas, y aunque ya la idea de la venganza la había desechado por completo dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido, se seguía dedicando a cosas que Kori no le perdonaría nunca.

La separo un poco de él y le dijo

-Kori adelántate, súbete al carro y alista tus cosas para irnos, ah sido un día muy agitado necesitas descansar.

Kori lo miro, el quito algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas, le dio una mirada mas y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se pusiera en movimiento. Kori recogió sus zapatillas del piso y se encaminó hacia la salida del pequeño jardín. Cuando ya estaba fuera de su vista, Jasón se sentó en la banca que anteriormente había sido ocupada por Dick y Kori.

-Kori, si tú supieras lo que hago o lo que eh hecho, nunca me perdonarías, no quiero perderte.-pensó Jasón en voz alta.

Un ruido entre la oscuridad y las enredaderas de las plantas hizo que Jasón se parara rápidamente de la banca, fue como una pisada la cual hicieron crujir las hojas secas que se encontraban en el piso. Jasón se acerco a la oscuridad, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

Jasón se hizo para atrás, tomo un poco de vuelo y en un movimiento de agilidad y astucia le propinó una patada muy energética a las enredaderas que se encontraban en la oscuridad, esperaba escuchar algún quejido o que algún animal saliera saltando. Pero nada.

Dio una última mi mirada al lugar que había golpeado, no detecto ningún movimiento, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida del jardín.

* * *

Dick estaba en su cuarto de investigación, un cuarto oscuro que se encontraba en el interior de su habitación normal, se llegaba a el por una puerta de madera que simulaba un closet.

Estaba recargado en una mesa analizando todo lo que había escuchado cuando se encontraba entre las sombras de los árboles.¿ A que se dedicaba ese Jasón Grifft que tenía miedo Kori se enterara?, ¿Cual era su verdadera historia de ella? ¿De donde rayos salio ese Jasón Grifft?.

Las preguntas resonaban en su cabeza, tomo una carpeta color amarilla que estaba sobre la mesa, destapó un plumón negro con el cual escribió en la superficie: KORI ANDERS.

Su instinto de investigación estaba activado, quería saber que misterios rodeaban a aquella bella mujer, con la que tendría una cita al siguiente día.

* * *

Una cabellera roja reposaba sobre el asiento del copiloto de aquel auto deportivo negro, la chica dormitaba mientras Jasón manejaba, de vez en cuando le daba miradas furtivas para observarla como dormía.

Decidió taparla un poco más con aquella chaqueta que tenia encima de ella. Un momento. De donde había sacado eso?, esa chaqueta era de hombre. Y despedía cierto olor a perfume masculino.

Jasón se quedo pensativo observándola a ella y a la chaqueta. Algo no está bien, algo le estaba ocultando y el está decidido a averiguar que era.

* * *

**Holis:)**

**Tarde un poco en actualizar por que pase por un fenómeno llamado "Exámenes Finales" y pues nada, estaba hasta el cuello de tarea.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, malísimo, Super-Bueno**

**Cualquier cosita comentario, aclaración o Critica (no muy fea por fis) háganmela saber por un reviewsitoooo:)**

**Gracias por leer muchos abrazos, y suerte a los que están en exámenes también!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DC comics no me pertenece**

* * *

Una hermosa pelirroja se movió entre las sabanas de su cama, unos ligeros rayos de sol se colaban Atreves de su cortina blanca, y se reflejaban en su bello rostro haciendo que se despertara. Su nariz percibió un olor, abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató de que había dormido con la chaqueta de Dick entre sus brazos, un aroma embriagante destilaba de la misma.

Sonrió al verla y la acerco mas a su pecho y a su nariz, para suspirar todo el olor que desprendía.

Kori volteo a ver al despertador que tenia sobre una cómoda a lado de su cama, marcaba las 12:30 de la tarde. De un brinco se paró de la cama, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, camino por un pasillo y bajo rápidamente y corriendo una escalera de caracol hasta llegar a otra puerta y entrar a una estancia en la cual se encontraba un comedor.

Jasón estaba sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico, mientras que con la otra mano le daba sorbos a un vaso con jugo de naranja, en la mesa se encontraba puesto otro lugar con un plato de Hot-Cakes, un vaso de jugo y un plato más pequeño con fruta.

-Buenos días kori, al parecer la noche de ayer te dejo muy cansada- dijo Jasón levantando la mirada levemente del periódico para observarla un momento de reojo y luego regresar a su lectura.

-Si algo-dijo Kori mientras se sentaba en una silla y comenzaba a comer.

-Jasón me preguntaba si hoy...

-Hoy no habrá nada Kori, necesito ir a ciudad Acero a resolver unos asuntos, te quedaras sola, por favor no te duermas todo el día, ponte a practicar tu pasarela o algo así.-dijo Jasón sin despegar la mirada del periódico.

-Perfecto-dijo Kori en un susurro

-¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo Kori?

-Este no, digo que estos Hot-Cakes te quedaron buenísimos.

-siempre me quedan ricos Kori, aqui la única que no sabe cocinar eres tu-dijo Jason en tono divertido, ella soltó una pequeña risita y siguió comiendo.

-Por cierto, gracias por la gran publicidad Kori, así todo los diseñadores te tendrán miedo-dijo jason mientras que le deslizaba el periódico Atreves de mesa. Ella lo tomo y pudo ver una gran portada que decía con letras enormes "La estrella golpea a diseñador" seguido de una foto de ella dándole la cachetada a aquel tipo.

-No me importa Jason, tengo a Rachel sus diseños son hermosos y los demás que piensen y hagan lo que quieran.-dijo decidida.

Jason se paró de su asiento, puso una servilleta en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida.

-Me voy Star, cuídate y no salgas.-Afirmo Jason.

-Adiós cuídate mucho, esa ciudad Acero parece muy peligrosa.

Un portazo y jason se había ido. Kori sonrió para subir corriendo a su habitación, abrió su closet y empezó a sacar miles y miles de prendas de ropa, se probó una y otra vez vestidos, shorts, playeras, leggins, pantalones.

Calló rendida en su cama, solo para pensar: "No soy nada buena para esto de las citas".

Al final se decidió por un short de mezclilla pequeño y una blusa pegada al cuerpo en color melón, se acomodo el cabello suelto y se puso una diadema de flores en el mismo. Resalto su rostro con un poco de rubor y un delineado sencillo en sus párpados hacia que sus ojos se vieran aun más grandes y expresivos.

Se miro en el espejo y sonrió, por fin saldría a la ciudad sin tener a Jason pisándole los talones, solo tenía que esperar a que el misterioso Dick no faltara a la cita.

El pelinegro viajaba en su moto deportiva atravesando la ciudad, el aire golpeaba su cara y hacia que su cabello se agitara, vestía una playera negra y unos pantalones ajustados, le faltaba su chaqueta pero cierta chica pelirroja se había apoderado de ella. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Kori envuelta en su chaqueta favorita.

"Kori Anders eres todo un misterio, ¿Cual es tu verdadera historia?"-pensaba Dick mientras manejaba a gran velocidad por una avenida despejada.

Kori había despertado sentimientos distintos en el, sin embargo el pensaba que era simple, instinto de investigador, al ser una chica con una historia desconocida, aparte de que probablemente su manager no estaba metido en asuntos muy buenos.

Doblo en la esquina y entro a una avenida de casas ostentosas y grandes, pudo identificar una casa color crema, esta bardeada con una reja color negra, en la cual había una pequeña placa de metal que decía "Agencia Grifft"

Pudo ver mucho movimiento en la parte de abajo, eran como oficinas, en la parte de arriba no se veía mucho movimiento. Espero. Vio como una ventana del piso superior se abría, kori salió por ahí con su chaqueta en la mano, se sostuvo de una jardinera que colgaba de la orilla de la ventana, puso sus pies en una pequeña pestaña de concreto que sobresalía de la pared, se movió hacia su derecha, buscando el punto más bajo para después brincar al verde pasto del jardín, corrió por el mismo hasta llegar a la reja, la abrió haciendo el menor ruido posible, para luego cerrarla tras de sí. Sonrió.

Estaba afuera.

Se acerco a donde estaba Dick mientras él le decía.

-Si que estas llena de sorpresas, mira que eso de salir por tu ventana ni siquiera yo lo vi venir.-

-En la parte de abajo estas las oficinas, no puedo salir por ahí, le llamarían a Jason de inmediato, aprendí a salirme por la ventana cuando quería bajar al jardín y no había nadie que me abriera.-dijo kori mientras se había detenido a observar la moto de Dick con duda.

-Nunca me eh subido a una de estas, y creo que en eso saldremos hoy-dijo kori preocupada.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Tranquila prometo que no dejare que te caigas, vamos ¿confías en mi?-dijo Dick mientras le extendía su mano.

La vida le había dado muchas razones a kori para no confiar en nadie, sin embargo algo en la mirada de ese chico que conocía tan poco le inspiraba confianza, muy en el fondo presentía que ambos estaban igual de solos y vacíos. Le sonrió antes de tomar su mano y la ayudo a subirse a la moto.

-Dick aqui esta tu chaqueta-dijo kori mostrándosela.

-Creo que se te ve mejor a ti-contesto mirándola y provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella- Póntela te la prestare por el día de hoy.

Dick se subió a la moto en un movimiento ágil, noto que Kori se estaba agarrando de la parte trasera de la misma.

-Creo que te sentirás más segura si te sostienes de mi.-dijo Dick un poco nervioso mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Ammm si, supongo.

Kori rodeo con sus brazos a Dick por su cintura con sus manos nerviosas, intento abrazarlo de manera más normal posible, pero no pudo evitar sentir su bien marcado abdomen por encima de la tela de su playera sus manos pudieron sentir el arduo trabajo del entrenamiento de Dick.

El sonrió mientras arrancaba la moto, le daba una buena sensación sentir los brazos delgados y suaves de kori abrazándolo, además nunca había subido una chica a su moto.

Dick arranco, haciendo que kori lo abrazara más fuerte, el sonrió ante la sorpresa de ella por el rugir de la moto.

-Sujétate fuerte.

-¿Dick donde iremos?-pregunto ella con duda.

-Por ahí a conocer-contesto él y todo miedo y toda duda de Kori desapareció. Confiaba plenamente en el.

El aire daba en la cara de kori haciendo que su larga cabellera pelirroja se agitara, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus brazos alrededor de Dick, el mantenía la mirada fija en el camino pero parte de su atención estaba en las manos de kori abrazándolo.

Ella estaba realmente muy relajada sentir el viento en su cara y un ligero olor a mar y a brisa empezó a llegar a su nariz provocando un suspiro largo de la chica.

Avanzaron por un puente algo oscuro para salir al borde de una colina que subía y bajaba estaba bardeada por unos barrotes y hacia abajo de estos no había más que el profundo y tranquilo océano azul que brillaba con el reflejo del sol, era como un mirador. Dick se paró a la orilla de lo que parecía un gran teatro al aire libre, solamente que en vez de escenario tenia la vista del infinito mar azul en el punto donde este se juntaba con el cielo.

-Aqui es Sinfonía del Mar kori-explico Dick- cuando era más pequeño me encantaba venir, las puestas del sol son las más hermosas que te puedas imaginar.

Kori noto algo de melancolía en su voz, lo miro con dulzura intento descifrar su mirada que veía fijamente al mar, el al igual que ella tenía muchas cosas guardadas en su ser. Ella lo presentía.

Kori volteo a ver al mar y quedo maravillada, era realmente hermosa la vista y el color del océano le recordaba tanto a los profundos ojos de Dick.

-No tarda mucho para que se ponga el sol, creo que aun alcanzamos a ir por los helados.

-Si no te molesta Dick creo que prefiero esperar el atardecer y más tarde ir por los helados, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como esto y no quiero dejarlo de mirarlo-los ojos de Kori miraban maravillada el mar frente a ella.

Dick la ayudo a bajar de la moto y ambos se sentaron en las gradas de aquel hermoso lugar.

Kori mantenía fija la mirada en el mar, estaba aquel punto en que sol se comenzaba a meter y la mitad del parecía ser de noche y la otra seguía aun iluminado, un espectáculo de colores hermoso, mientras que el sol se metía en el horizonte. Kori nunca había visto algo tan bello.

Dick pensaba lo mismo mientras la observaba a ella, los colores del atardecer se reflejaban en su hermoso rostro y su cabello revuelto junto con las flores le daba una vista preciosa, su color de piel resaltaba con la chaqueta de el puesta, su mirada se fue a las largas y bien torneadas piernas de Kori las observo un momento para luego desviar la mirada. Era innegable que ella tenía un cuerpo de diosa y ese pequeño short resaltaba muy bien su figura.

"¿Que rayos estoy pensando?, enfócate Dick pregúntale a acerca de su pasado"-meditaba Dick en sus pensamientos.

-Emm kori, sabes me gustaría saber más de ti, como es que terminaste así, en este medio, no pareces muy feliz.

-Podrías saber todo lo que quieras si escribes mi nombre el Google, la prensa me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco creo-contesto kori sin importancia.

-No kori, yo quiero saber tu historia, la verdadera, no la que cuentan todos- dijo mientras toma la barbilla de la chica haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Ella bajo la mirada, dio un largo suspiro.

-Quizás no te agrade tanto después de que te diga de donde vengo-contesto kori.

-Nunca me dejarías de agradar kori, yo nunca había tenido este tipo de momentos con nadie y créeme que yo sé lo que es tener un pasado triste.

-Promete que nunca le dirás a nadie, promételo, esto es algo que solo yo y Jason sabemos y si te la voy a contar es porque de alguna manera confió en ti-dijo Kori de manera firme.

-Lo prometo.

-Crecí con mis padres en una ciudad lejos de aqui. Teníamos una posición económica muy buena, mi padre se dedicaba a la política y mi madre nos cuidaba a mí y mi hermana. Éramos felices con los problemas normales de las familias. Un día mi padre fue ascendido a un puesto más alto, lo que provocó mucha envidia de sus adversarios, mis padres dormían y yo estaba con mi hermana cuando se metieron a nuestra casa, nuestro mayordomo llamado Galfore entro a nuestra habitación y nos saco de la casa por el sótano y corrimos sin rumbo fijo junto con mi hermana.

Cuando encontramos una pequeña cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque para pasar la noche Galfore nos dijo que habían matado a nuestros padres. Fue un golpe duro para mí. Luego el salió a buscar comida y nunca volvió. No sé qué fue de él. Mi hermana decía que nos había abandonado, yo nunca lo creí o por lo menos intentaba no hacerlo.

Salimos con mi hermana y caminamos mucho tiempo para llegar a una ciudad horrible, sola, insegura, y llena de un frio extremo. Ahí ella conoció a un hombre que dijo que podía ayudarnos, fui con él y con mi hermana a un edificio oscuro y abandonado, en ese lugar me encerraron en un cuarto completamente sumido en la oscuridad.

Escuche como le pagaban a mi hermana por mí. Me había vendido.

Mi hermana aquella por la que yo hubiera dado mi vida me cambio por unas cuantas monedas, ahí fue cuando la pesadilla se volvió aun peor.

Me sacaron de ese lugar y me subieron a un auto, tenía los ojos vendados y viajamos por horas, cuando me bajaron nuevamente del auto me metieron s una habitación oscura junto con otras diez chicas, no volví a ver el exterior en mucho tiempo.

Mi sol se volvió la luz que se colaba debajo de una puerta, de vez en cuando un hombre al que nunca le veíamos la cara llegaba, nos observaba a todas de manera atenta y escogía a una y se la llevaba, jamás volvían.

Por alguna extraña razón a mí nunca me eligió, solo me observaba muy de cerca. Vi pasar a muchas chicas que entraban y salían y yo no me movía de ese lugar, ya no veía la diferencia entre un día, una semana o un mes, perdí la noción del tiempo. Lloraba de miedo todo el día, temía lo que me pudieran hacer o lo que le hacían a aquellas chicas, ni siquiera sabía si dormía o si estaba despierta.

Un día la puerta se abrió de golpe, me tomaron y llevaron a otra habitación, comenzaron a arreglarme, me pintaban, Peinaban, y me dieron un bello vestido.

Me sacaron a un amplio salón donde muchos hombres a los que no les podía ver la cara ya que las luces apuntaban directo a mis ojos, me observaban.

Al principio no entendía que se trataba, pero después comprendí, me estaban subastando, como un objeto.

Una voz dijo Atreves de un micrófono: "Una belleza única en su tipo, esta chica es hermosa y exótica, comencemos la subasta en 10,000 dólares"

Los hombres aumentaban rápidamente de cantidad hasta que la palabra "vendida" fue anunciada. Me temía lo que seguía.

Me llevaron a un cuarto y me dijeron que mi nuevo dueño vendría por mí, yo buscaba la manera de salir pero no había escapatoria. Estaba perdida. Caería en los brazos de algún loco maniático que probablemente abusaría de mí. Llore pensando en lo que me podría pasar.

La puerta se abrió, y ahí fue cuando lo conocí, Jason entro a la habitación, me miro y dijo: "Tenemos que irnos, vamos te ayudaré a escapar"

No sabía si confiar en él pero no tenía otra escapatoria, tome su mano y salimos, burlamos a la seguridad y me subió a su auto, para llevarme a un departamento.

Tenía miedo pero Jason cuido de mi, pasamos ahí la noche y luego salimos en la madrugada para llegar aqui, Jason compro la casa, me alimento, me enseñó a modelar, me contó su proyecto de agencia y dijo que a eso se dedicaba, lo demás es historia.

Cuando kori termino su cara estaba llena de lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos esmeraldas, miraba hacia al mar el cual estaba completamente oscuro, el sol ya se había metido. Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre el hombro de Dick que miraba con dolor a Kori.

Imaginaba que había sufrido mucho pero no a ese nivel. El se hacerco a ella y en un arrebato la abrazo, recargo su cara en su pecho comenzó a acariciarle su cabello y dejo que kori se desahogara, su llanto comenzó a salir de manera más desgarradora.

El se arrepintió de a ver preguntado. Pero un sentimiento nació en su pecho, algo distinto y se prometió a si mismo que nadie, nunca volvería a hacerle daño a Kori y si alguien se atrevía tendría que pasar por encima de él.


	6. Enfrentamientos

**DC comics no me pertenece, tampoco los TEEN TITANS :(**

La nieve caía de manera abundante en ciudad Acero, las calles desiertas eran cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve dándole a la ciudad un toque sombrío. Un pequeño edificio de color plateado, descuidado y viejo era el único que tenia luz visible.

Un auto deportivo negro se estaciono afuera del edificio, la puerta se abrió y un joven de ojos grises, cubierto por una chaqueta larga y una bufanda se bajo del mismo con un maletín de cuero en la mano. Camino por la calle cubierta de nieve, sus pasos resonaban con un pequeño crujido del hielo que pisaba, entro en el edificio con paso firme.  
Entro a una sala amplia la cual tenía en el fondo una enorme chimenea que alumbra la habitación, un hombre estaba de espaldas sentado en una silla alta, escribía datos en una computadora. La luz de la chimenea le daba en la cara al hombre creando sombra y un efecto un poco tétrico.  
El hombre escucho los pasos de Jason Griftt en la habitación y separo por un momento sus ojos de la pantalla de la computadora.

-Puntual como siempre Jason Tood- la voz del hombre sonaba fría y pausada, tenía un ligero tono de satisfacción- creo que la puntualidad fue el único aprendizaje decente de tu padre adoptivo.

-Mi nombre es Jason Griftt, Jason Tood no existe, está muerto.- contesto con voz enfadada el chico de los ojos grises.

-Vamos Jason, ¿qué paso con aquel chiquillo que llego a mi puerta con sed de venganza?, aquel que jamás pudo ser como Dick Grayson, que siempre vivió bajo la sombra mendigando el cariño que era para su hermanastro y no para él. Nunca fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para Bruce.-

Las palabras del hombre le pegaron fuertemente en el ego de Jason, era una de las razones por las que odiaba su visita mensual a su jefe.

-No importa lo que digas Slade, ya no retomare mi venganza, es un asunto muerto, ahora ya tengo por quien vivir- dijo el mirando fijamente el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Jason puso el maletín sobre el escritorio enfrente de Slade, lo abrió y se vieron varios fajos de billetes en cinta acomodados a lo largo del maletín, Jason lo acerco a Slade.  
-¿Quieres contarlo?-pregunto Jason.

-No, estoy seguro de que esta completo, jamás haz fallado en cuanto se trata de pagar por tu querida Kori.

Jason frunció el ceño, se enfadaba que él la sacara a colación.

-Aun recuerdo cuando aprendías del negocio y me acompañaste a comprar mercancía, como me rogaste que no usara a esa chica para mis asuntos, accedí porque pensé que la querías para iniciar un trato tu o incluso que la querías para satisfacción propia, pero al final la convertiste en algo parecido a tu mascota.

-Toma el dinero Slade y ahorrémonos comentarios, cuando dejaste a Kori irse hicimos un trato, yo te pagaría el triple de lo que pagaste por ella y te ayudaría en tus negocios, este es mi penúltimo pago y ya te eh ayudado por casi dos años, creo que dentro de un mes nuestra deuda estará saldada.

-Lo que es realmente una lástima, resultaste ser muy buen negociador, me ayudaste a pasar esas mujeres Asiáticas a la ciudad y distribuirlas en mis prostíbulos, y ha sido un excelente administrador, creo que has visto el mundo del que salvaste a esa chica, claro que si te arrepientes Kori esta lo triple de bella que hace dos años, sería un gran producto de mis negocios, pagarían miles de dólares por una no noche a su lado.

-¡NO! Jamás Slade!-dijo Jason con furia.

Slade lo miro de manera analítica, fijando su mirada en el pregunto

-¿No te habrás encariñado verdad Jason? No sabes que pasara si ella se llega a enterar a que te has dedicado estos dos años. Te rechazara y te odiara, y se irá muy lejos de ti y todo lo que sacrificaste por ella será en vano o peor aún, se irá con alguien más.

La mirada de Jason reflejo pánico, ese era su peor miedo, Kori enterándose de todo y rechazándolo. No eso no pasaría. Él le pagaría a Slade, y se iría lejos con Kori a iniciar una nueva vida, le confesaría su amor y haría una familia a su lado. Ella no tenia por que enterarse de nada.

-Te veré en un mes Slade-dijo Jason antes de salir de la sala. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta Slade susurro.  
-Deberías controlar a tu chica Jason, creo que te está ocultando algo- dijo Slade con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Jason lo miro con duda antes de azotar la puerta para salir y caminar con furia para subirse a su auto. Se sentó frente al volante y saco su celular marco rápidamente las teclas y se lo puso en el oído.

- Agencia Grifft, ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?

-Habla Jason, necesito que me digas si Kori está en su habitación...

Kori se encontraba con el aire en su cara, abrazada a Dick, sus brazos ya no vacilaban para tomarlo entre ellos, al contrario lo sujetaban con fuerza mientras su cabeza iba recargada en su espalda. Una ligera lluvia caía sobre ambos, pero a ella poco le importaba. Después de la plática con Dick se sentía unida con el de una manera inexplicable.  
En el cielo ya no había luz del sol, la oscuridad lo llenaba todo y no había estrellas, unas nubes amenazaban con soltar una lluvia torrencial. Pero para los chicos que estaban sobre esa moto atravesando la ciudad poco importaba ya que estaban plenos y se sentían felices con ese mínimo contacto de abrazo que los unía.

Dick se sentía bien, Kori lo hacía sentirse bien, un sentimiento diferente se sentía en su pecho, ella con su historia, su sonrisa y su mejilla pegada a su espalda lo hacía sentirse de maravilla. Recordó las palabras perfectas de su padre Bruce.

"Nunca involucres tus sentimiento con los implicados, es peligroso Dick, cuando tus sentimientos te dominan tus acciones dejan de ser analíticas, mucho cuidado".

-Dick creo que lloverá mas fuerte-dijo Kori gritando un poco para que la escuchara sobre el ruido del motor, su voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.  
Analizo la situación si llovía mas fuerte no podría manejar la moto, sería peligroso por las avenidas llenas de agua, el solo si lo haría pero no se arriesgaría con Kori.

-Te llevare a tu casa antes de que llueva mas fuerte-contesto Dick- y mañana te vendré a ver otra vez-a completo al ver la cara de desacuerdo que había puesto Kori.  
-Esta bien- contesto ella.

Dick dio vuelta con su moto para dirigirse a la casa de Kori, la leve llovizna que caía se comenzaba a convertir en una lluvia más fuerte, hasta el punto que estaba completamente empapados, Dick aceleró. Cuando pudo visualizar la agencia la calle que en la mañana estaba completamente iluminada ahora estaba en oscuridad.

Dick se estaciono enfrente de la casa, ayudo a kori a bajar de la moto, llegaron hasta la reja y Kori vio con frustración que estaba cerrada.

-Ya no hay nadie adentro Dick, tendré que la pelirroja

-Te ayudaré-.

Dick tomo los barrotes de la reja con ambas manos y en un movimiento veloz dio un pequeño impulsó, un giro y ya se encontraba en la parte posterior de la reja. La extendió su mano a kori. La ayudo a subir cuando logro que se equilibrara en la parte de arriba el dio un salto para caer perfectamente sobre el pasto de la parte de adentro de la agencia. Le indicó con los brazos que saltara. Ella salto y cayó al pasto sostenida con los brazos de Dick en su cintura.

Kori normalmente lo podría hacer sin ayuda, pero la torrencial lluvia que caía en ese momento no ayudaba en nada la acción. Ella noto asombrada la habilidad y facilidad de Dick para brincar y girar, sabía que entrenaba de manera rigurosa pero no sabía que era tan bueno.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro bajo las gotas de agua que no dejaban de caer del cielo.

-Me tengo que ir Kori-dijo Dick mirándola.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte, es peligro estar en moto con estas condiciones-dijo ella casi en una súplica- ¿Puedes esperar que se calme un poco? Entra conmigo, no hay nadie en la agencia y Jason no llegara pronto.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo después de que ella termino de decirle, pensándolo bien para Dick no había ningún problema, pero valla que lo ponía nervioso estar a solas con la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Esta bien, solo hasta que se calme-contesto.  
Kori sonrió, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo del mismo.

-Vamos, solo una cosa más-dijo ella apenada-Tendremos que entrar por mi ventana.

-Si que es una aventura entrar y salir de tu casa-dijo Dick en broma-ya entiendo porque no sales tan seguido.

Kori se subió por una jardinera se tomo del marco de la ventana y se impulso del mismo, cuando llego a la altura de sus persianas vasto que las empujara un poco para que se abrieran, entro en su habitación. Dick también hizo lo mismo.

Entro y visualizo la habitación amplia y acogedora, las paredes estaban en un tono lila bajo y el piso lo cubría una espesa y suave alfombra, había un pequeño tocador con un espejo grande y antiguo, la cama era estilo victoriano con grandes columnas de las cuales caían unas pequeñas cortinas blancas y estaba repleta de almohadas, una chimenea apagada le daba el toque final de un lugar muy confortable.

-Pasa Dick, iré por unas toallas para secarnos-dijo kori saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Dick observo las fotos que tenía en una mesita a un lado de su cama, era ella con algunos vestidos, y en medio había una de Kori con Jason, se veía más joven, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención era la mirada que Jason le lanzaba en la foto a ella, no era una mirada protectora ni de cariño, era de amor, parecía que los ojos le brillaban nada mas con verla. Esos ojos, a Dick se le hacían raramente familiares.

Una puerta se abrió y kori había regresado, se agachó un momento para prender la chimenea, el fuego ilumino la habitación y un ligero caro inundó todo. Kori se acercó a Dick con una toalla.

-Te tienes que secar si no te resfriaras-dijo kori mientras tomaba la toalla y comenzaba a secarle el cabello a Dick. El la miraba fijamente provocando un sonrojo en ella. Termino de secarle el cabello y se dirigió a su cuello y su espalda.  
Dick no deja de observarla era tan hermosa, su sonrojo, su cabello empapado y sus ojos brillantes, y esos labios rosas naturalmente, sus labios, lo estaban tentando terriblemente. Estaba demasiado cerca y su boca rogaba sentir los hermosos labios que tenía enfrente. "No te involucres con los implicados",  
"No te involucres con los implicados" la voz de bruce resonaba sin cesar en su cabeza.

"Al diablo" pensó Dick antes de abalanzarse sobre kori, la jalo de su barbilla suavemente para acercarla a su boca y devoró sus labios en un beso.  
Eran perfectos, como los imagino, pequeños y carnosos y se amoldaban perfectamente con los suyos, el sabor de su boca era embriagante y aunque empezaron con cierta timidez ahora el beso era más fuerte y apasionado, la tomo de su cabeza y pudo sentir la humedad de su cabello, la acerco mas a él para que la profundidad del beso aumentará y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando sintió la lengua de Kori buscando entrar en su boca, ella lo tomo de su cuello y le mordió su labio inferior, el aire comenzaba a faltar pero era como un imán que no permitía que se separaran .

Cuando por fin el aire no los dejo continuar se separaron para mirarse fijamente sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada, kori bajo la mirada realmente estaba apenada mas no arrepentida. Los sentimientos de ella eran un revoltijo, no sabía que sentir, pena por lo acababa de suceder, nerviosismo, ganas de otro beso mas, ganas de salir corriendo. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando Dick la tomo del brazo y la abrazo con una ternura totalmente inusual en el, ella se acurruco en su pecho.

-Kori no se qué rayos me has hecho, ni se cual va ser tu postura después de lo que acaba de pasar, pero quiero decirte que te...- un portazo interrumpió a Dick.

-Dick debe de ser Jason-dijo kori con algo de angustia mientras escuchaba los pasos de Jason subiendo las escaleras.

-Bueno creo que es hora de presentarme ¿No?-dijo el Dick frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente la puerta por donde entraría él.

-No creo que sea buena idea...-dijo kori nerviosa- yo no...-pero guardó silencio al escuchar a Jason avanzar por el pasillo y darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde para que Dick saliera por su ventana.

Jason entro a al cuarto, su mirada se fue rápidamente de Kori a Dick, su mirada al principio fue de sorpresa, pero después su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se tornaron furiosos.  
¿Que rayos hacia el idiota de Dick con Kori en su habitación? ¿Como se conocieron?, un sentimiento de pánico nació en su pecho, ¿Y si lo había reconocido?

-Jason-empezó kori-te presento a Dick Grayson, es un amigo.

Jason miraba a Dick con una furia que jamás había visto ella en su rostro.

-Se muy bien quién es este idiota Kori, la pregunta es qué rayos hace en tu habitación-dijo Jason alzando un poco la voz.

-Discúlpeme Jason pero creo que usted no me conoce como para juzgarme de esa manera-contesto Dick mientras lo miraba analíticamente.

-Claro que te conozco, a ti y a tu estúpido padre que se intenta hacer el héroe en la ciudad, investigando crímenes, jajajajaja dile a Bruno que mejor se dedique a sus negocios-

Dick frunció el ceño, su actitud pacífica se estaba agotando.

-Kori que no ves a este idiota, solo nos quiere investigar al igual que todos para saber si no estamos en negocios turbios, no es tu amigo-dijo Jason acercándose a kori que no entendía nada de lo que ambos decían.

-Te equivocas Jason, tus negocios no me interesan, me interesa Kori, la quiero.-  
Jason sintió una puñalada en el pecho, no eso no, Dick le había robado el amor de un padre, la opción de ser el mejor, y siempre estuvo bajo su sombra, pero no le quitaría a Kori eso nunca.

-Lárgate de mi casa Grayson, si te vuelvo ver cerca de Kori te matare, me vale un comino si tu padre me encierra después.

Dick se acerco a Kori le susurro en el oído "te veré pronto" antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-! -¡LÁRGATE!- grito Jason al ver la acción.

-Ahora es mi turno de amenazar Jason- dijo Dick mientras se le acercaba y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-Si le haces algo a Kori, te matare yo a ti.

-Lárgate te dije!, no volverás a verla

Dick le paso por un lado y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la salida, cruzo el jardín y vio la reja abierta, salió y subió a su moto para dar una última mirada a kori que lo veía por su ventana. Arranco.  
Algo estaba mal. Ese tipo lo conocía y también a Bruce pero él no recordaba a verlo visto nunca, le valían sus amenazas, no le tenía miedo, pero era un hecho que había algo más atrás de Jason Grifft.

Kori miraba por su ventana tratando de comprender, sabía que Jason era explosivo pero esa discusión con Dick había ido más allá de lo que esperaba.

-Kori, tienes prohibido ver a ese tipo-dijo con voz seca.

-Jason no lo conoces, no es mala persona...-

-NO kori,¡ tienes prohibido verlo!- grito sobre saltándola.

Al ver su reacción el se acerco a ella, cambio su tono de voz a uno suave, y tomándole su mano le dijo

-El es peligroso Kori, entiende no quiero que te pase nada, obedéceme-dijo ya calmado- hace un rato llame y me dijeron que no estabas, ¿Donde te metiste? De seguro estabas con él, si él te ínsita a mentirme no debe ser bueno para ti, piénsalo.

Jason salió de su habitación dejándola a ella y sus reflexiones solas. Kori solo sabia una cosa, el había dicho que la quería, realmente lo había dicho, y a partir de ahora su vida ya era otra.

**Hola:)**

**Un gran saludo a todos y les deseo un maravilloso año nuevo! Ya volví, disculpen la tardanza pero sufrí una crisis de inspiraciones pero ya todo está bien:).**

**Espero sus opiniones y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dan sus sugerencias y que siguen la historia en especial a:****Coralyna, Grecia Grayson, alma de titan, 745unidas :) Besos y nos estamos leyendo:***

**Dejen Reviewsitooooooos**


	7. Planes

**DC comics no me pertenece**

Kori anders se encontraba parada a lado de Jason posando para un fotógrafo, estaban en la inauguración de una boutique de alta costura, ella se veía hermosa, o por lo menos lo era para un par de ojos azules que la observaban desde lejos esperando el momento oportuno de distracción de su tutor, para robársela durante un rato.

Ella vestía una falda larga y elegante color blanco y una blusa pequeña que dejaba ver una pequeña línea de su abdomen. Se veía sensualmente hermosa.

Dick odiaba que todos los hombres la miraran de forma provocadora, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que si golpeara a todos los que se le quedaban viendo haría una masacre en la ciudad.

"Empezando por ese idiota" se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio que Jasón tomo a Kori por la cintura.

Los celos no eran algo común en el, era otro sentimiento que ella había despertado y sentía unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara a Jasón cada vez que la tocaba. Respiro. Tenía que ser analítico, tenía que investigar por qué él sabía demasiado de Bruce y el.

Saco su celular, eh inicio una llamada, la voz de Vic su amigo se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey Robin! ¿Que paso?-pregunto el animadamente.

-¿Ya investigaste lo que te pedí?-pregunto.

-Si Rob, y nada, no hay absolutamente nada de ese Jasón Grifft, parece un recién nacido, solamente hay registros desde hace tres años y todos son acerca de sus agencias de modelos, que a mi parecer solo es lavado de dinero.-contesto Vic.

-Es una identidad nueva, ese no es su verdadero nombre y esos ojos se me hacen terriblemente familiares-dijo Dick entre cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos Robin no creerás que él es... ¿O sí?-especuló Vic

-No lo sé Víctor, hace tanto que Bruce dejo de buscarlo, y si él no pudo encontrarlo es porque ah de estar muerto, o quizás Bruce no busco demasiado bien.-

-Vamos rob estamos hablando de Bruce, aparte ¿Una agencia de modelos?, eso está totalmente fuera de lo que era Jasón Tood, el quería vengarse de ustedes, no incursionar en el mundo de la moda, aparte que idiota tratando de ocultarse se dejaría el mismo nombre.-

-Hablaremos de ese asunto luego, te dejo Vic- dijo Dick al ver que todos entraban a la Boutique para un coctel de festejo, el momento ideal para llevarse a Kori.

-Uuuh si ahora lo recuerdo, Cupido a golpeado el corazón del chico de piedra, por cierto ya se cual será mi alias ideal Cyborg!-dijo antes de que Dick colgara.

Se bajo de su moto rápidamente y se acerco al lugar del evento, cruzo una mirada con kori y ella entendió todo perfectamente.

-Vamos Kori-dijo Jasón.

-Ahorita entro, necesito algo de aire libre-contesto ella indiferente.

Habían tenido una serie de peleas desde que ocurrió el percance con Dick y las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ellos, Kori estaba menos cariñosa y Jasón mas autoritario y las peleas siempre terminaban con un grito de "Ya no soy una niña Jasón" y el azote de la puerta de el.

Jasón respiro profundamente.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no tardes. Te espero adentro.- dijo él, para luego entrar al lugar.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista Kori corrió hacia Dick que se mantenía lejos de la vista de Jasón, en la recibió con la brazos abiertos y un beso en los labios, ella tomo su rostro para besarlo y sonreírle después.

-Vamos Dick, antes de que salga de nuevo, ya veré que le invento en un rato.- dijo ella mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la moto, se subían rápidamente y el arrancaba.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunto el por encima del ruido del motor, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos cariñosamente.

-Donde tú me quieras llevar-contesto con una mirada y un beso.

El sonrió y aceleró, había un lugar perfecto a fueras de la ciudad, en su tiempo había sido un club de playa que se fue a la quiebra y en su lugar solo quedaba un pequeño paraíso de pasto y arena a la orilla de la playa. Avanzaron por las avenidas, mientras Dick conducía, Kori le daba besitos juguetones en el cuello, lo que provocaba una enorme sonrisa en el pelinegro.

-Dick Dick tu pelirroja te quiere demasiado-susurraba ella en su oído mientras el aire le pegaba en la cara, para luego darle un beso mas en el cuello.

Ella lo hacía sentirse pleno, y desde hace unos días sus encuentros se habían vuelto más intensos, con besos más largos y caricias más prolongadas. El la deseaba, con una locura inimaginable, más de lo que podía demostrar, sin embargo ese deseo estaba unido a un inmenso cariño que tenia por ella, lo que hacia el sentimiento más fuerte.

Dick se estaciono en una esquina desde la cual se podía oler el mar salado, se bajo de la moto solo para recargarse y empezar a besar a Kori, esos labios embriagantes de los cuales ya era todo un adicto, se separo un poco y la ayudo a bajar.

-Será mejor que te quites esas zapatillas, caminaremos un rato por la arena-dijo Dick.

-Está bien lo que usted diga señor Grayson-dijo ella de manera juguetona, para bajarse de la moto y caminar a un lado del ojiazul.

Entraron a la arena y empezaron caminar por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, caminaron un bien tramo hasta que ambos pudieron visualizar un pedazo de arena que se volvía verde. Se acercaron para descubrir un pequeño lugar abandonado donde la mitad del piso estaba cubierto de verde pasto y la otra mitad comenzaba la arena de la playa, se podía visualizar todo el horizonte y las pequeñas olas del mar.

-Wow que bello Dick!

-¿Es hermoso verdad?-dijo él mientras se acercaban al lugar.

Después se pudieron ver sillas de playa un tanto viejas pero aun servibles. Dick se recostó sobre una de estas y le indicó a kori que se recostara con él, ella sonriente dejo sus zapatillas en el pasto y se acurruco a lado de Dick.

El comenzó a acariciarle su cabello y a darle besos en su cabeza, sus manos tocaron su nariz y luego a sus labios, y su barbilla, bajaron a su cintura y la rodearon para apretujarla más hacia él en un gesto cariñoso.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña línea de su abdomen visible, las yemas de los dedos de Dick rosaron levemente la piel del abdomen de Kori acariciándolo de manera tierna, lo que provocó que la piel de la chica se erizara.

-Eres perfecta Kori-susurro el-tu cara, tu piel, tu cuerpo. Eres hermosa.

Un sonrojo se dibujo en la cara de la chica, antes de que se unieran en un nuevo beso cargado de pasión, su labio inferior de ella era estrujado por los dientes de él mientras que ella lo tomaba del cuello y sentía los labios húmedos de Dick con su lengua, en la sujeto de la espalda pegándola más a su cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido él se colocó encima de ella. Kori se sorprendió pero no interrumpió el beso mientras que sentía por primera vez el cuerpo de Dick completamente sobre ella, podía sentir su excitación mientras se despegaba de sus labios y comenzaba a besarle el cuello y dirigirse peligrosamente hacia su escote. El bajo lentamente para depositar un beso inocente sobre sus pechos. Y luego se detuvo, sabía que no era el momento para seguir ya que si se atrevía a besar un centímetro más de la piel de Kori ahora nada lo podría detener.

Se alzo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, mientras su respiración era agitada y unas ligeras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Ella lo miro tiernamente y ahora fue el turno de el de acurrucarse en los brazos de Kori.

Se quedaron abrazados, en silencio disfrutando el momento y viendo como el sol se comenzaba a meter.

-Te robare kori-dijo Dick.

Kori escucho sorprendida, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Te robare y te llevare conmigo-siguió el- desde hace tiempo me eh querido independizar de Bruce y creo que ya es el momento, quiero que nos vallamos juntos.

Kori lo abrazo con fuerza y un remolino de emociones la atacaron, miedo y duda, miedo porque ya lo amaba y lo conocía tan poco, y duda porque sabía que ella iría a cualquier lado con él.

-Contigo iría hasta el infinito Dick, te amo.-afirmo ella con pasión.

Él le sonrió y la miro con esos ojos azules y perfectos.

-Te amo kori-.

Jasón llego a la agencia para abrir la reja con furia y azotarla, entro en la casa, pateó un par de sillas y tiro un jarrón con fuerza a la pared que se destruyó al contacto. Kori había desaparecido de la inauguración, se había ido más bien. Y a Jasón le enfurecía saber con quien seguramente estaba.

Después de que ella no entrara al coctel salió a buscarla y al no verla pensó que algo malo le había pasado, la busco como un loco por las calles de la ciudad con su deportivo negro, cuando no la encontró un destello de razón llego a su cabeza: Dick Grayson. Estaba con él.

¿Por qué ese idiota había vuelto a su vida?, ¿Por qué si él se había propuesto no odiarlo tenía que regresar a quitarle lo que más quería? Trato de tranquilizarse, tenía que enfocar sus pensamientos, tenía que alejar a Kori de él. Su celular empezó a sonar con un fuerte pitido, lo tomo y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¡Diga!-grito con furia

-Creo que estas molesto querido Jasón, ¿tu pequeña star se rebeló?-se escucho en la línea la voz lenta y llena de sarcasmo de Slade

-¿Que quieres Slade? No estoy de humor.

-Una propuesta Jasón, unos rumores me dijeron que estuviste buscando como loco a Kori por toda la ciudad, creo que tu chica necesita vigilancia.

-¡De qué diablos hablas!

-Respeto Jasón, recuerda que un me debes, aun soy tu jefe. Mi propuesta es fácil, vigilancia para Kori, sabrás donde esta, cada movimiento de ella, mis guardias no dejaran que Dick se acerque, estará observada las 24 horas del día.

-¿Que quieres a cambio? Tú no das nada gratis.

-Me conoces perfectamente ya, fácil solo un poco de derecho sobre ella, ya sabes poder controlarla un poco, nada malo solo lo suficiente para que te endeudes un año más conmigo.

-Olvídalo Slade arreglaré esto solo.

-Piénsalo Jason, mi oferta seguirá en pie, solo considérala antes de que Dick Grayson te gane una vez más, jajajajajajajajaja.

Jasón colgó estrepitosamente el teléfono. Vio su reloj, las siete y media, solo quedaba esperar que Kori apareciera y empezar a pensar cómo eliminar a Dick Grayson de una vez por todas.

-Creo que es hora de irme, Jasón estará furioso-dijo kori mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Dick, el frunció el ceño, odiaba que Jasón la controlara, pero odiaba aun mas que ella lo obedeciera.

-No tienes por qué hacerle caso, eres mayor y el no tiene por qué controlar tu vida-dijo el de manera seca.

-No lo entiendes Dick-dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora-no lo obedezco por obligación, es como una manera de...agradecimiento. Por lo que hizo por mí, lo mínimo que se merece es que le haga caso.-

-Kori, ¿De qué hablas?-dijo el- tú no tienes por qué agradecerle nada, probablemente el te quería salvar por otros motivos y no precisamente por buena persona.-

Kori lo miro y por primera vez desde que la conoció una mirada de enfado se reflejo en sus hermosos ojos verdes

-No se cuales hayan sido sus intenciones al salvarme, el punto es que lo hizo y medio una vida más que confortable, jamás me ah tratado mal y siempre me cuido.-dijo ella con voz enfadada.

-¿Lo justificas acaso?, Kori tú no tienes idea de que podría hacer un tipo como él en ese lugar, ¿Que tal si era un traficante de mujeres y tu sin saberlo?

-Basta Dick! Llévame a mi casa por favor-grito kori.

Dick se acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo.

-Discúlpame, solo que me enfada demasiado que Vivas con ese tipo y que lo tengas que obedecer, te amo kori y seré paciente-

Ella lo miro tiernamente y lo abrazo.

-No importa, solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápidamente para ya irme contigo, solo que me entristece un poco saber que lo dejare solo.-

-Creo que el ya estaba solo antes de conocerte, sobrevivirá-dijo Dick con el tono más amable que pudo-dos semanas mi princesa, dos semanas y nos iremos juntos.

Ella sonrió y se tomaron de las manos para caminar juntos hacia la moto de Dick.

Llegaron a la agencia, kori le dio un beso largo a Dick en los labios antes de entrar en el lugar, salto la reja y corrió por el jardín antes de darle una última mirada a Dick para luego entrar a la casa. Prendió la luz y subió las escaleras para encontrarse con un horrible panorama.

Vidrios por todos lados, sillas rotas, un jarrón destrozado y Jasón en medio de la oscuridad con un vaso de whiskie en la mano.

-¡Jasón! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto kori preocupada.

-¡Paso que te largaste con Dick Grayson cuando te dije que no lo hicieras!-grito Jason haciendo que kori que se había acercado a él retrocediera un poco.

-Te hubiera avisado, pero tú no permites que yo tenga nada que ver con él, te debo mucho Jasón, pero ya no tengo por que obedecerte.

-MUCHO! Jajajajajajaa, tú me debes mucho más que eso, si no fueras por mi estarías en cualquier prostíbulo de la ciudad siendo una cualquiera-grito él, claramente afectado por el alcohol.

Kori lo miro fijamente furiosa, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, le había dolido profundamente.

-Estas tomado Jasón me iré a dormir.-dijo ella indiferente.

-Vete a donde quieras! Pero la próxima vez que intentes irte, te amarrare a esta maldita agencia y

Le prenderé fuego a todo!-grito con furia Jasón mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta con fuerza y con llave.

El había dicho eso porque estaba borracho, el nunca la lastimaría, ¿o a caso no lo conocía completamente?. Kori sintió miedo, como tomaría Jasón que ella se iría, y realmente no lo conocía tanto, Dick tenía razón, ella no sabía que hacia el día de su rescate en ese lugar. ¿Con quien todo este tiempo?

Dick termino de escribir en el archivo que tenia por nombre "Kori Anders" cuando volteo a ver a su ventana, había estado escribiendo toda la madrugada y ya había amanecido. Se decidió por irse por fin a dormir cuando unos golpes a su puerta lo sorprendieron.

-¡Dick soy Víctor ábreme!- dijo el del otro lado.

Dick suspiro y se acerco a su puerta para abrirla y ver la cara de Víctor agitada, y mirándolo de manera urgente.

-Dick lo que acabo de averiguar de Jasón Grifft realmente cambiara todo…

* * *

**Hola:)**

**Para informarles que pronto esta historia llegara a su final:( tres capitulo mas y sera todo. Pero prometo un final épico, y mucha emoción. Gracias a aquellas personas que están al pendiente del Fic y muchas muchas gracias a los que escriben y suben historias, son un gran ejemplo y una gran inspiración, nunca dejen de hacerlo.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o sugerencia por fis dejen un reviewsito para saberlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Que estará planeando Slade?**

**¿Se enterara Kori de quien es realmente Jason? ¿Lo perdonara?**

**¿Se podran ir ella y Dick juntos?**

**¿Que descubrió Vic?**

**Actualizo pasado mañana para que estén al pendiente:).**


End file.
